bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Warehouses
Warehouses are located in many parts of San Fransokyo. They are given different uses, commonly as hideouts or test sites. History Yokai's Warehouse The first warehouse of importance is seen in Big Hero 6. It was where Robert Callaghan hid out after faking his death and stealing Hiro's Microbots. The warehouse was a makeshift factory for Callaghan to mass-produce more Microbots for his plan. It is also the place where Hiro and Baymax first encounter Yokai, first believing it was just an abandoned warehouse, but then both escape when they see Yokai and he starts attacking them. Hiro then gives Baymax upgrades so that he could take on Yokai, but upon arriving they see that Yokai had already vacated the warehouse after being discovered by the two earlier, so the warehouse was abandoned yet again. Krei's Warehouses Alistair Krei uses different warehouses to test his company's inventions. Krei hid a prototype neurotransmitter inside one, having ripped off the idea from Hiro. The thief Dibs also hid on the same warehouse, and upon hearing Krei and his assistant talk about how valuable the invention was, Dibs tried to steal it but ended up transformed into a mutant, later naming himself Globby. Two more are seen in "Countdown to Catastrophe". In the first one, Globby tries stealing a Krei Tech briefcase but he is stopped by Baymax and Hiro. Later, Krei reveals that his scientists used other warehouses when testing Energy Amplifiers, and the briefcase only contained a failed attempt of an amplifier. Yama's Warehouse Criminal Mr. Yama stole a shipment of nickel-titanium alloy and hid in a warehouse, where he used the metal to create Mega Yama. Hiro and Baymax arrived and fought the robot, until Yama escaped with it. Obake's Warehouses Obake has used the many warehouses as hideouts. One of them is seen in "The Impatient Patient" after he hired the Mad Jacks to steal a chip from Alistair Krei. When the Jacks met with him, he told them that Big Hero 6 were tracking them down, so he told them to take the chip away instead while he fled, though fleeing wasn't his real intention as it was all part of a plan. In "Rivalry Weak", Obake took Lenore Shimamoto's Journal from Honey Lemon, but was tracked down by Big Hero 6 since Honey had left her SFIT Student ID inside the book. They arrived to another warehouse where they saw Obake calmly reading the book, but upon entering and confronting him, Obake trapped them in simulations to test their abilities. When they managed to get out, Obake was mildly impressed and gave them the book, then disappeared mysteriously. He also met his robotic daughter Trina and her Kraken Bot in another warehouse seen in "The Bot-Fighter" after Trina had obtained information from Hiro about Tadashi Hamada. Gallery Dibs and Mouse.png|Dibs hiding in Krei's warehouse. Krei shows headband.png Obake warehouse.png|Obake in another warehouse. YamaWarehouse.png|The warehouse used by Yama. ObakeWarehouse2.png|Another of Obake's warehouses. ObakeWarehouse3.png|Where Obake met with Trina. Globby defeated.png Warehouse burnt.png|Krei's test warehouse. BH6 and Boss Awesome arrest the villains.jpeg|Supersonic Sue's warehouse Category:Places